


Two Angels

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Love, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The Angel of Death and the Angel of Mercy look down from Heaven to the war-torn countryside below...
Relationships: Angel of Death/Angel of Mercy (Original Work), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Two Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Above the world on a floating sunset cloud, two angels stood.

Zathis, Angel of Death, wrapped her black wings around her body like a warm cloak to shield her from the icy chill of the open sky. Her grey eyes seemed to glow red with rage from within, and her hair, also grey like ashes rising from a funeral pyre into the air, was braided tightly around her head.

The wings and hair of Kelia, Angel of Mercy, shone with all the hues and tints of that brilliant sunset. Every part of her was radiant and luminous, the very embodiment of heavenly light. She gazed at Zathis with gentle, sorrowful eyes. 

“Refrain, my love,” Kelia whispered. Her long fingers, with their scarlet tips that glowed brighter than fire, tightened around the bony ones of Zathis, halting the hand gesture that would have sent an unseen dart towards the thin chest of a young man in a tattered military uniform. He cowered and shivered behind a dilapidated barn on the wintry ground below them.

“And why?” Zathis demanded, her voice a guttural snarl. “He’s a deserter. A craven coward, unworthy of the air he breathes. His brothers in arms are losing this war, for they are massively outnumbered and outgunned by their enemies.” 

Kelia’s fingers interlaced with those of Zathis, and she brought the almost skeletal hand of the death angel to her lips.

“Look closer,” she said, and Zathis turned her gaze back towards the troubled earth.

She saw rich men seated upon luxurious red velvet chairs, scrolls depicting plans for the seizure of gold, grain and lands unfurled on a mahogany table before them. She saw soldiers crawling through dirty snow and mud amongst the bleeding bodies of their comrades as cannon fire roared above their heads. And she saw a woman, her youthful body aged before its time by poverty and sorrow, putting together a meagre meal in a rickety kitchen, watched closely by a small girl cradling a worn rag doll and a boy with the same thin face and dark, burning eyes as the deserter.

“Now do you know what I mean?” Kelia asked, and Zathis sighed.

“Oh, my innocent beloved… in the months that have just passed, I have had to claim many who were still young or who were sorely needed by those who loved them. If it is their time to perish, why must a man who lacks the fortitude to fight for his country be spared?”

Kelia pulled Zathis into an embrace, and felt the Angel of Death first stiffen and then relax with slight reluctance.

“You bear a heavy burden of grief, my Zathis. But this war is not a righteous one nor fought for the greater good. Let our mighty Angel of Justice deal with such matters, for that is her purpose under Heaven and not ours.”

And as Kelia’s lips touched those of Zathis, the fiery disk that was the sun slipped below the horizon and sank from sight.


End file.
